Once Upon A Dream
by Limitless Musings
Summary: Alternate POV of "Touch of Blue". Because reality never matched up to his desires; so he resorted to his dreams instead.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Summary_ : Alternate POV of "Touch of Blue" chapter seven. Because reality never matched up to his desires; so he resorted to his dreams instead.

 _Pairing: (One-sided) Kuro/Kagome_

 _Suggested Listening:_ Black Horse and the Cherry Tree by KT Tunstall

 _ **Once Upon a Dream**_

Kuro grinned widely at the couple. He had to admit it. They were cute. Oikawa nearly tripped over himself three times in his attempt to impress his new girlfriend. The previous Captain of Nekoma felt something bittersweet bubble at the back of his throat. It wasn't quite jealousy but perhaps envy?

He stood to the side as Kagome smiled and laughed at something the setter said. It was funny really. He'd tried so hard throughout high school to get her attention. He'd done everything from talking to her, texting her and walking her to and from school. Yet she never really seemed to look his way. He had always been 'the friend'. No amount of flirting ever helped his case either.

Well that wasn't _exactly_ true. He'd managed to convince her to go out with him _once_. Their relationship lasted a grand total of five months. It wasn't too short but not as long as he'd wanted it to last either. His eyes drifted towards the couple. They definitely looked happy. Kagome didn't bring her potential boyfriends around him that often. The few times she did was when things were fairly serious. He observed Oikawa a bit more.

The setter would alternate between being overly affectionate with Kagome and giving him a side eye. It was clear that he didn't trust his intentions and Kuro felt no inclination to correct his assumption.

The guy was rightfully suspicious of him. He and Kagome had always been physically affectionate towards one another. The end of their relationship hadn't tempered the bond that'd formed between them. It'd stand to reason that prospective boyfriends would be a bit turned away by their antics. Oikawa wouldn't be the first one to feel threatened by his presence in her life.

Kuro rolled his neck, releasing the kinks that'd formed there. At the end of the day it didn't matter whether a guy was jealous of him or not. What was important was making sure _she_ found someone that could accept her for who she was. He wouldn't allow for some wanna be playboy to drive a wedge in her friendships because he was jealous. Not ever.

In the time since their break up, he could've wallowed in self pity, wondering what it was that he lacked. But where was the fun in that? He wasn't going to change himself and Kagome seemed perfectly happy to accept him as the person he was. She just wasn't attracted to him. Unfortunately as that was, he couldn't necessarily change her taste in men. So he did the next best thing.

He friend zoned himself.

Those first few months were the worst. It was hard working past his own jealousy when she started seeing other people. One in particular always managed to out maneuver his usual goading. But like the rest of them, that relationship also came to an end. He was surprised they'd lasted so long in the first place. They'd been complete opposites. He looked towards her new boyfriend once more. This guy seemed a bit different though.

When she looked at him her smile became just a tad bit brighter. He was both glad and a tad bit envious. It was a shame. The one he really wanted walked away from him and never looked back. Now it seemed that she'd found someone who'd interested her completely.

He should know. He spent the last few weeks listening to her ramble on about the 'cute guy'. Kuro hadn't missed the opportunity to tease his ex relentlessly on her tastes. From him, to the stiff as a board neighbor she had and now this guy. Her interests were widely varied. Once she told him who the person was, he briefly joked that she only ever seemed to be keen on dating volleyball captains. She didn't appreciate the joke as much as he did.

"So," He stalked up to her the moment Oikawa was pulled away by Kenma. "I get why you said he was cute. He can't keep himself straight around you."

Kagome laughed lightly. He still loved that sound. His expression softened as her palm case to rest on his arm.

"I told you! He's cute!" A bright flush went across her nose in all the excitement. Once he'd been the cause of that, now he was just happy to be next to her. "Although please don't rile him up. It's too soon for you to be pulling stunts like that, okay?" She tucked her hands into a pleading motion.

Glancing over his shoulder, Kuro smirked.

Oikawa was glaring at him with the hatred of a thousand members of the undead army. It was too late to not piss him off. He'd already done it during the game. It'd only meant to be a joke but he allowed his competitive nature to get the best of him.

"Sure." Kuro agreed smoothly. She smiled up at him again, this time more brightly than before.

"Thanks, I don't want him to feel jealous when there's no reason to be." The young woman gathered up her items. He wanted to contest that proclamation. Oikawa had every right to feel a bit jealous of their relationship. Most guys _wouldn't_ be too enthused about an ex maintaining a friendly relationship with their girlfriend. Kagome hadn't mentioned how far they'd gotten, but it was safe to assume that the setter was feeling particularly _threatened_ by him. Kuro couldn't fight the smirk even if he wanted to.

"Jealous? Of little old me? No!" He teased her. The young woman shook her head. "Besides, I'm starting to feel a little envious. When do I get a cute girl to gush about me like that?" He was trying to push her buttons. Perhaps that sort of personality was what led to the end of their romantic relationship. However it still gave him the chance to bond with her in a way no one else had. He was satisfied with that.

"Whenever you find a girl who can out match your wit." Her hand dropped away. "Come on the others are waiting." Instinctively he placed his hand at the space between her shoulders, leading her back to the group.

Kagome had been trying to place a small amount of physical separation between them. She'd known that allowing him to touch her familiarly would likely set Oikawa off and make him feel insecure. Touch had been a natural part of their friendship even before they'd briefly dated. So it was difficult for him to watch himself.

The second he felt a sharp glare on him, he knew he'd screwed up. Oikawa had his sights set on the hand he had on her back. The other man's lips thinned in visible displeasure. Kuro wasn't the type to get nervous easily. In fact there wasn't much about Oikawa himself that set his nerves alight with worry. What _did_ get him though was the brief thought that maybe, _just maybe_ , he pushed the new boundary too far. He'd feel like utter shit if her new relationship broke down because of him.

Kagome didn't date often but when she did, she was _serious_. Letting his competitiveness get in the way of her relationship was an unthinkable taboo. Yet he'd done it. Maybe there was some left over jealousy? He couldn't quite place his finger on it but Kuro knew that this was only the first sign of the trouble to come. He dropped his hand. Kagome hadn't noticed.

Instead she went straight to Oikawa's side. A happy smile upon her lips and a bright blush over her cheeks. She was definitely into him. The only person her eyes saw was him. The setter took hold of her hand somewhat possessively. The other male swiftly pulled her away into the crowd of their group. Before they slipped away entirely, he'd thrown a suspicious glare in his direction.

Kuro dropped his grin for a moment. This was bad. He screwed up.

"Damn," The previous Captain muttered to himself. "He's got it _bad_." The young man scratched the back of his neck. He'd have to talk to Oikawa later. Chances were that Kagome wouldn't understand why he was upset. He'd have to clarify his relationship with her to him if things were going to work.

Kuro sighed, "I hate being the nice guy." He lifted his palm to glare at it traitorously. It'd betrayed him. Now she was going to have to deal with a overly jealous boyfriend. He couldn't even make it through _one_ game without touching her. He sighed again.

He glanced at his palm a second time. Still, he couldn't deny that it'd felt _good_ having it there. A small smile tugged at his lips. Their relationship was over. Their romance had ended amicably, but that didn't mean that his feelings had been erased completely. His expression softened as he curled his fingers inward into a fist. At least he was here. That was more than he could say for others.

A small amount of hope filled him. Besides, that didn't mean he'd lost out completely. He was her rock and support no matter what. He was her closest confidant. That had to mean _something_. For the rest, well, at least he still had his dreams.

Kuro tucked his hand back into his pocket. Now, to set that jealous boyfriend straight. He couldn't let her heart be broken over something so simple. After all, that was his job right? He strolled forward, his confidence restored back to where it had been before. His fist clenched from within his pocket eagerly.

Oikawa wouldn't be the first guy he had to set straight. He only hoped that he'd be the last.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Suggested Listening:_ Right Here by Rudimental (Feat. The Foxes)

 _ **Once Upon a Dream**_

 **Enough**

Kuro stood stiffly between Oikawa's retreating form and Kagome. He ensured to place himself directly in the line of the setter's sight. Maybe it was overly protective of him, but he had no desire to let the guy near her at the moment.

"Are you alright?" He felt her palm come to rest upon his arm. Immediately his body relaxed beneath her touch. He didn't get angry very often; even less so where she could see it. He hated to admit it but Oikawa was right about a few things. Namely, that his 'candle' still burned for her as brightly as the time when she'd truly been _his_.

He thought that he could just stay on the sidelines and remain mostly uninvolved in her love life. The young man clutched his hand into a tight fist. Looks like he failed even in that.

"I'm fine," but his voice betrayed the frustration he felt. Her hand slid up and down his bicep comfortingly. It was an old habit she'd had when they'd dated. He loved every second of it. However even he knew that such displays of physical affection would have to eventually come to an end. For now though he'd enjoy it as much as he could.

Suddenly Kagome leaned up to whisper, ensuring that the other visitors hanging in the doorway couldn't hear.

"Let me send everyone home then we'll talk, okay?" Her fingers gave one last gentle squeeze before their touch fell away entirely. Kuro felt at odds with himself. He shouldn't have hit him. No matter how much Oikawa egged him on, he _shouldn't_ have taken the bait. However he'd struck at his one weak point; the one aspect of his past that he still struggled to overcome.

As promised Kagome had ushered the guests home, offering polite smiles and gratitude. She'd always been good at maneuvering through difficult situations. He _wanted_ to be honest with her, but was that wise? Just as Oikawa had crossed the one line he couldn't forgive; would he too be crossing Kagome's singular line if he expressed his thoughts? He needed to know.

She wrapped her hand around his own delicately. With a small amount of force, she pulled him into her room. Once upon a time he would've taken it as an invitation to progress further in their relationship. Now, however, he knew exactly what it was meant to be: An offer of privacy for his sake. Nothing more. His expression darkened at the thought. Was it still too late? Was there really _nothing_ he could do?

Kagome didn't speak. In fact the moment her door shut he felt her arms wrap themselves around his middle warmly. He couldn't have helped himself even if he tried.

The young man pulled her into his chest, holding her to him tightly. How long had it been since he'd taken her into his arms? How long had it been since she initiated something like this? His nerves settled at the contact. He could be honest with her. Even with these feelings still burning within him.

"Sorry Kuro," She nuzzled the space between his neck and collar bone. The slight heat of her breath caused a shiver to run through him. _Not now._ "I didn't mean to put you in an awkward situation. It was probably hard on you." She held him tighter. "Sorry."

That was one thing he had learned about her. She apologized for _everything_ , even if their arguments weren't her fault. He always had to watch her because she'd take on far too much of the blame. He screwed up by letting Oikawa get the better of him.

"It was going to happen sooner or later. Might as well let it now." He pushed his hand up to tangle into her hair affectionately. "Nothing you can do about it, so don't worry."

The woman in his arms sighed heavily. He wanted to stay like this. Every day he'd seen men try and fail at getting her attention. Each time he'd wonder if he finally found his match. He had no clue just how serious she was about that setter, but he knew that he couldn't give up on her that easily. Not to a guy like that. Not to someone who'd likely be gone in the next three months.

"Did you want to talk?" She knew that he wasn't the type to open up easily. He only gave information when he felt comfortable to do so. Right now, he was still uncertain.

"Not yet, baby girl." Kuro reverted to his old nickname for her. She didn't bother to correct him. "Just," he sighed. What could he do? Beg for a second chance? Not happening. So he chose to redirect the conversation, "Is he really _the one_ for you? I know it's early…" he hadn't the chance to finish his sentence.

"Kuro," Kagome moved her hands to grab his face securely between her palms. "Is that what you _really_ want to ask me?" Azure eyes burned him fiercely. A wry smile tugged at his lips. She always saw right through him.

"Not really," The young man pressed his thumb and index finger under her chin gently. "But you already know that." His eyes dropped to her mouth. He'd kissed her before. In fact he'd bet most of his savings that he'd been her first in many regards. It'd been so easy back then, but now? The urge to close the distance grew stronger.

Oikawa's words had awakened something within him that he'd tried to bury. It'd brought forth all the emotions he'd tried to hide since their separation. Kagome no longer loved him the way he did her. So he'd let her go, but that didn't make seeing her with other men any easier. Her last partner he'd grown to accept. _That_ guy had been mature and a fairly good match for her by his standards. He'd been fully prepared to set aside his candle and move on. But then it'd ended. Just like his relationship to her, it were as if there wasn't a single man that could hold onto her forever. She was free both in spirit and in heart.

"Tetsurou," The moment she spoke his first name something snapped out of place. She'd been too shy in their relationship to do it. The only time he'd convinced her was when they'd lain together. He knew that Kagome was just trying to put him at ease. Instead all the things he'd hidden resurfaced at once.

 _He couldn't do it_.

He couldn't let someone like Oikawa take her. Not when there was just that small glimmer of a chance. In an instant he'd pressed his mouth against hers gently. He wound one arm around her waist tightly while the other remained at her chin. Gods he missed this. Her warmth, her touch, her scent. Every bit of those memories rushed back to him. Caught up in his own desires, he pushed her to the bed. She fell first, her back hitting the mattress.

Kuro crawled over her instantaneously. His mouth found hers just as it had many times before. He felt her hands clutch at the cloth over his shoulders.

 _He wanted more_.

His tongue pushed past the seam of her lips, reclaiming what he'd once lost. He was so damn close. The young man slipped his hand towards her thigh, with a quick pull he'd lifted it over his hip. His intention was obvious. Then, he felt a slight push at his shoulders. His mind stopped. Shit, had he gone too far?

Kuro lifted onto his forearm, giving the woman beneath him just enough space to sit up.

"We can't…" Kagome began, her eyes belying the struggle she felt. Fuck, he'd come on too strong. The young man sat back on his haunches, reluctantly releasing her from his hold.

"Sorry," Kuro rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Didn't mean to go that far."

A small smile pulled at her lips, "So you intended to make a move regardless?"

He found himself smiling with her, "What can I say? You tempt me." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, playing off his overly aggressive attempt.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." Kagome jabbed a finger in his direction. "Well now that that's out in the open, I take it that you _are_ having a hard time." She sat cross legged in front of him—a sure sign that he was about to be lectured.

"Yeah," He admitted openly. It wouldn't do any good to lie at this point. She'd just call him on his shit. _Especially_ after that stunt he'd just pulled. He would've been embarrassed if it weren't for the fact that his hormones were still on a high from that kiss.

"If you weren't ready to meet him then you could've just told me." Her hand came to a rest at the space above his heart. Did she have any clue how much of it she still carried with her? He doubted it. "There's enough here that you can come to me with this kind of problem." Her eyes narrowed sharply. "I'm not going to be that person to hurt you. I don't want you in pain." Her face pulled into an expression he wasn't used to seeing. The lines along her face were taut with concern. In that second he just wanted her to smile. "You're an amazing person, Tetsurou." She used his name again. "I don't want you to hold yourself back because of me. You should be getting out there and experiencing other relationships as well."

He smiled bitterly at that thought, "Sorry baby girl, but you're tough competition to beat." She flushed in embarrassment at his words. "I can't just walk away that easily." He placed his hand over the one she had above his heart. "It's like you said. There's enough here to make me happy." She looked to speak but he wouldn't let her. Using his free hand he pressed a single finger against her lips. "Just a second. That's all I need." She nodded once.

In that moment he'd noticed all the things he hadn't before. The slight slip of her tank's strap down her shoulder, the tousled hair as if they'd just had a run in the bed and the partial swelling of her lips from the attention he'd lavished on them. He wanted her wrapped around him. He wanted to experience what it was like to take her for himself again. He wanted her to be _his_ but he knew that wasn't possible. Not anymore.

"I get it. The spark is gone for you." His finger drew away. That notion still made his heart twist but that was love. It came and went whenever it pleased. That was no different for Kagome. "I won't push it anymore. But," Kuro narrowed his eyes as his grip on her hand tightened lightly. "I'm not going anywhere. Just being beside you is enough. _That_ is where I'm happiest." Swiftly, he placed both of his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into his lap. "I love you, baby girl. Even if you don't want that kind of relationship, I'll always be here."

Kagome didn't push away from him. Instead her arms wound around his neck.

"You're an idiot. Why are you torturing yourself?" He felt her breath upon his neck. His eyes slid close as memories of their nights shared together resurfaced. "I may not have that spark anymore but that doesn't mean that I love you any less. Please," Kagome's voice grew pleading. "Just don't push yourself. I'll support you no matter what. So don't think you have to carry that on your own."

Kuro smiled, "Alright, I'll rely on you more often." His grin suddenly became devious. "Then I might get to rile that pretty boy up."

"Tetsurou," She tried to warn him. Instead he pressed his lips to hers in one final kiss. It was simple and gentle; a gesture of the emotions he felt.

"You can't deny me that, baby girl. I'm going to drive him _mad_." Excitement flooded his veins at the thought. The idiot had been correct in feeling threatened by him, but now he wasn't going to let go of that knowledge. He was going to give him _hell_.

Kagome jammed her index finger into his shoulder, "You need to get laid."

A wide grin spread across his lips. The opportunity was wide open.

"Want to help me with that?"

An unimpressed expression flitted across her face, "Banished. Off to the couch!"

Kuro could only laugh at the barrage of pillows she threw at him. Even if he could no longer have her, she was still _there_. A warm smile spread across his lips. That was enough for him.


End file.
